The Royal Circus Extravaganza
by LovelyLilac247
Summary: Come one, come all, to see the Townsville Circus. Full of enchantment, romance, and mystery. Featuring trapeze artists, lion tamers, and much more. All organized by Him! The Powerpuffs are now sophomores in high school in the gorgeous fall month of October. A circus is announced around the same time villains start attacking again.(Kind of horrible summary, ik, but R&R. Thanks)
1. Creative Writing

This is one of my first fanfictions so I hope you like it.

* * *

CLICK, CLACK, CLICK, CLACK, CLICK, CLACK, CLICK, CLACK. My 5'' pumps stabbed the snow white floor of Pokey Oaks High School. The halls were so deserted the sound rang in and out my 3 pierced ears. I went straight to my pumpkin orange locker and input the code: 11,18,19. Beep! The futuristic locker said and popped open. I had a full body mirror stuck on the back of my locker and shelves to the left and right. Strange, I know. I grabbed my makeup bag and pulled out my favorite lipstick, Milani's Blush Pink. I looked at the mirror and admired myself.

I backed a few inches away and took out my cutesy pigtails and my sunflower blonde hair fell to my shoulders. I just got it cut yesterday and couldn't wait to get it highlighted today. Grabbing my sapphire blue paddle brush and bright red tooth comb to straighten my hair the best I could. I straightened my black tulip skirt and tucked my white school shirt. I pulled my school jacket off of a hook on the left side of my locker, grabbed my books for second period, seems I missed first, closed my locker, and locked it with another code. This code was: 7,1,6. I looked at my sketche book filled with all of my design ideas for art class; each had the super fancy signature of my name-Bubbles.

*Ring*

Students filed out of their first periods to go to their second ones. I am so glad I over slept and missed AP Chemistry with Dr. Mitchell. She's a pain in the butt. "Bubbles!" screeched a red-headed she-demon. I spun around on my heel and stared straight into her eyes. "Bubbles, you know Professor hates it when we miss a class," my sister scolded. "We?" I said, "You NEVER miss a class," I rebutted with sass. "Why did you over sleep?" she asked. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked right back. "I was in a hurry, you know I need the lab for an important assignment," she said. "Is he the "important" assignment," I said pointing to my ex-now her boo- Jason Myers. "No," she said turning beet red. "Oh really?" I questioned, "Yesterday I came for early cheer practice and not much working was going on, unless your idea of chemistry is different from mine." I then turned back around and went to my nicer sisters' lockers, which -thankfully- were right next to each other.

"Hey Bunny, Buttercup," I said with a big smile. "Let me guess, Blossom was mad that you overslept and then took forever to get to school?" Buttercup asked. "Yeah," I replied. "So, are you going to go to Princess's party tomorrow night?" Bunny asked me. "Yeah, she actually invited me-for once," I laughed. "Do you think you can get all the gossip that happens?" she asked me. Princess failed to have a heart to give my sisters invitations, and Blossom is only coming because Jason is her boyfriend. "Sure," I said, "So Buttercup how do you plan to beat up Darren if you can't do it at the party?" I asked Buttercup. "Or at school," Bunny added, remembering how mad Professor was last time. "I am gonna sneak in with a little help," she replied. "What type of help?" Bunny asked, who was already taking notes. "Really?" Buttercup said, "I am so not telling you nor am I telling you," she said pointing to me as the other 'you'. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait," Bunny said with fake sadness.

*Ring*

I waved goodbye to my sisters as I left for my first elective, Creative Writing. This year the Professor required each of us to choose a writing elective. Blossom chose Public Speaking, Buttercup chose Gothic Literature, Bunny chose Journalism-which made sense with her having a blog and all-and I chose Creative Writing because I have the most creativity out of all my sisters and I didn't want this class to have any of my sisters in it.

I walked into the medium sized class and went up the small steps to the highest level, the 5th one, and picked a seat closest to the window. As usual I was the first person there.

The teacher walked up to me and handed a letter to me. "I feel like out of all the students I have in this school, you are my best," he said. "Thanks Mr. David," I replied taking the letter. "Honestly, my favorite classes include this one and Art." As he descended the stairs more students poured in and Mr. David started the class.

"Today we will start on the Big First Semester Project," he explained. "The BFSP," said one of the boys down below on the first level- Briam. "Correct," Mr. David smiled. "Okay so you guys will be choosing a group of 4, but due to other previous projects, no one is allowed to choose Helen, Bubbles, Briam, nor Raven," he explained. Oh no! That means- "That means they are my first group of four, now everyone else go on and choose."

No one sat on the right side of the 5th level with me today. No big deal. They are 5 seats on each side of each level making 50 seats total.

My group members each sat next to me. "Okay, now that we have our teams, begin!" he said grandly, leaving everyone confused. Briam raised his hand, "What are we to do?" he asked. "Anything, the paper is your sketche pad, the pencil your sketching tool, the computer your final presentation. Mr. David is a skilled artist as well so he often made art puns.

"Okay, you heard the man, we are the best creative writers in the class, everyone knows it," I started, "So let's create a master piece!" I may have said the last part too loud, because everyone looked at me. I ducked down, my face turning pinkish. "Bubbles, you are right, so any ideas?" Briam asked everyone. "Um, how about a classic fairytale?" asked Raven. "Or maybe a romantic horror like Twilight?" Helen said. "Twilight is far form being horror unless you count the horror of Edward not burning to ashes in the sunlight," Raven said with a smirk. I wiggled my fingers in my face saying, "Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle." "Ok fine, Twilight is not horrific," Helen laughed, defeated. Briam was the only person with a straight face.

"What about a story where three obnoxious females shut the hell up and think about a project that could make up 50% of their grade?" Briam said with a peeved fair. "Sheesh, okay," Helen said. "Dang, no need to get into a hissy fit about it," Raven replied pulling out a black spiral notebook. "Who put itching powder in your pants today?" I asked. "Bubbles, shut up, you are ruining my concentration," he said. I muttered, "Concentration my ass." "Are you two love birds done arguing?" asked Raven. I was too mad to say anything and Briam just glared at her.

"This is a notebook of all of my favorite ideas," Raven explained. She showed it to all of us and I found one of them that caught my eye. "Destruction from the Death Flower?" I asked. "Oh that one, let me explain," she said. "My grandma has this story she tells me every time I take one of her roses with or without permission." "The story of The Death Flower." "I don't think we have time for explanations," Briam said, rudely. "Rude, but how about we make The Death Flower with our own imagination, just from the title?" I suggested. "That is not a bad idea Bubbles," Helen said. I looked at Raven. She said, "Let's do it." I smiled. "But later, at lunch, Helen and I would love to hear the story about The Death Flower, so we don't accidently plagiarize your grandmother. She smiled back. "Briam, what about you?" I asked him." "Fine, we can do that, but I don't have time for silly stories." "Sheesh, rude much?" I said. "Sheesh, bitchy much?" he replied. "What did I ever do to you?" I asked. He didn't reply. He switched places with Helen so we were now sitting: Me, Raven, Helen, Briam. Sadly the bell rung before we could get started. "Class, I urge you to work hard on this because the only days you will get to work on this are Mondays and Fridays," Mr. David said. Today was Monday after all.

I walked with Raven to my locker which was vertical to hers. "So, are you going to Princess's party?" she asked. "Yeah, you?" "Yeah, but I need someone to babysit my brother," she explained, 'Do you think Buttercup can do it?" "Yeah, I'll ask her," I smiled. "He loves her, even better than his usual sitter, Tanner, who's sick." "Aww poor guy, he is the funniest person ever!" Tanner is a 27 year old aspiring comedian. "His jokes are so bad, they're funny," Raven laughed.

"Raven have you ever thought of highlighting your hair?" I asked. She looked at her cherry red hair that was tied into a messy bun. She took out her bun and her hair dropped mid-back. "I have always wanted to make my hair half colors," she admitted. "Like half blue and half green?" I asked, doing motions from the root to the tip. "Yeah, but not blue and green, maybe red and black," she said. "Like the Queen of Hearts style?" I asked getting inspired for a design. "Yeah," she laughed. I grabbed a Post-it and wrote down the idea and pasted it to my mirror. "Can you braid my hair?" she asked. "Yay!" I said, putting her hair in a ponytail. Then I proceeded to braid her hair and tied it up into a bun. "Can you grab some bobby pins in my locker?" I told her. "Yeah she said reaching for the container. I pin it in place and said, "Ta Da!" We both stood side to side and smiled. I locked my locker and Raven got her stuff form her locker and we linked arms and went to Helen.

Blossom's POV

I walked out of my second period class, AP Calculus. I saw Bubbles braiding Ravens arm and then standing in the mirror laughing with her. Some part of my heart was hurt by this. Bubbles and I used to do each others hair and laugh when we made silly hairstyles. Every since that horrible day, our sister friendship was reduced to only arguing and distance. Most times we barely even said hi to one another. I miss when I was close to her. Why the hell did I take her boyfriend? I brushed that aside as I realized I only had 3 minutes to get what I needed for class and get there.

I speed walked to my locker and quickly inputted my code: 3,25,20. Grabbing my art bag on the third shelves at the back of my locker; I ran to my art class.

It was one of the three classes I shared with Bubbles not including lunch and free/study hall. I went to my seat at the first table. I pulled out my laptop and looked at the teacher agenda that I "borrowed with permission". Yay, today is free art day. I pulled out the piece I had been working on since August. "That's amazing Blossom!" said Helen who came up behind me. Another student came to see what Helen was aweing. Son the whole class was at my desk. After the commotion and wave of 'Wows', everyone got back to work. I looked around the room, there was no sign of Bubbles. This was the one class I knew Bubbles would never miss on purpose.

I walked up to the teacher, who was working on a project as well. "Mrs. Whitherou, do you know where Bubbles is?" "Yes, I allowed her to go to the school garden," she explained. She walked over to her desk and gave me a hall pass. I grabbed my stuff, including my work, and left.

I quietly walked the halls to the garden which only members of the Green Teens club can go into. Bubbles and I were one of them, so we were both given keys for the garden. I walked to the center where the white dolphin fountain was spewing out crystal clear water. Bubbles was all the way down the middle path.

"Hey, Bubs," I said. I hadn't called her that in a long time. "What is it?" she asked me, shockingly with no sass. "I didn't know where you were so I asked the teacher and she told me you were here." Bubbles finally looked up from her sketche pad. "Blossom," she said putting down her book, "I'm sorry for getting mad that you are going out with my ex." "You liked him first and I shamefully knew, but still went out with him," she confessed, tears trickling down her face. "Bubbles, I'm sorry too, I should've asked you if it was ok," I said, "I mean- he did break up with you in front of the whole school," I said, tears escaping my eyes. I hugged her and he hugged me back. "I am so glad we are cool again," I said, with a smile. "Yeah me too," Bubbles said. I wanted to ask why she apologized but my eyes quickly noticed something strange in the sky. (The garden it outside of the school in a massive clear dome) It looked like a giant robot? "What?" Bubbles asked noticing my eyes were somewhere else. I pointed up. "Oh my Gosh," she said in awe.

"I thought the villains were all retired?" she asked. "Yeah I thought so too," Blossom said. "But just in case they did, I invented these super cool suits for battle," I explained, "Inspired by those futuristic outfits you made in 4th grade." "You mean those alien outfits?" Bubbles asked. "Yeah, let's go," I said grabbing my stuff and her hand. She took her sketche book and we ran to my locker.

* * *

Thanks for reading Chapter 1. Hopefully you noticed something with the girl's locker numbers and Powerpuff Girls show. Also Milani is an actual brand and that color is real and surprisingly cheap, only 5.99 plus tax. And no, I am not advertising this, cuz if I was, I would be getting paid, but I am just broke. Off topic. Leave a review and critique if there's anything strange or vague.


	2. Beat Down

Bubbles's POV

"So, Blossom, where are you leading me?" I asked my sister. "Home," she replied, still running. I stopped, "Home?" "But there is a monster attacking our city and you want to go home!" "No, there is something important we can use to defeat the monster," she said, turning around to me. "Bunny and I have been working on it for years," she said smiling, "Now come on!"

We arrived home and she lead me to the basement. "Uh, it's in the basement?" I asked. Blossom didn't reply. Instead she went to the back wall and pressed on a stone and it slid in. A scanner appeared, scanning her retinas. "Welcome Miss Blossom," a computerized voice said. The section of the basement floor we were standing on slowly sank down to a new level. The place it dropped to looked similar to the lab, except bigger. Blossom walked off of the platform(basement floor) and I followed, which led the platform to go back to its original position.

"Wow, what is this place?" I asked. "I'll explain later, just come," Blossom said sternly. She lead me to a closet. Inside were the costumes she told me about. There were 4, in each of our distinct colors. "These are sort of like our super suits," Blossom said, handing me the baby blue one. Immediately it donned itself on me, as if merging with my body. "It's gorgeous," I said. Blossom had hers on and grabbed Bunny and Buttercup's own. Also inside the closet were boots and gloves to match. I grabbed those and we ran back out.

* * *

The suits look like this: slick, black unitard that reaches the wrists and ankle; stripes of vertical (signature color) stripes on the side and white dots; a white bubble letter P in the middle of the breast; slick, knee high (signature color) wedge boot; and half finger gloves in their signature color; as well as an earpiece to match.

* * *

Blossom took me to the lab. She placed the outfits down and ran to a cabinet pulling out 4 syringes that were each labeled: X. He gave me one and told me to inject myself. I didn't hesitate to do so. She did the same and grabbed the costumes, then doing something we haven't done since 6th grade, fly. I did so as well and soon we were speeding back to the school, which already had news reporters swarming around it. "Wow, they must've really expected the Powerpuffs to save the day," I said. "Yup, let's go," Blossom said flying into the school, dodging reporters. Bunny and Buttercup were waiting right in front. "What took you two so long?" Buttercup asked with a smirk.

After we were all suited up and Chemical X was running through our blood again, we flew off to the center of Townsville. "Is that?" Blossom started. "Mojo Jojo," Buttercup finished. "Yo, Mojo, Why the hell you here!" Buttercup yelled at the giant robot. Blossom shot a laser beam at it, but it deflect it back to her. Blossom screamed in pain and fell down. "Blossom!" Buttercup yelled. Luckily Bunny was still on the ground so she caught Blossom.

"Bubbles try a sonic scream," Bunny said through the ear piece. "Okay," I said. I did my high pitched, ear shattering scream, but it was shot back to me. I screamed as my ears were being stabbed at by millions of sound wave knives. I fell to the ground. I could barely open my eyes and couldn't hear anything. But I still spoke. "Attacks obviously have no effect on it, so BC do what you do best-Fight!" I yelled. I slowly started to faze in and out seeing only glimpse of Bunny and the Professor, before blacking out completely.

Buttercup's POV

Okay so attacks using superpowers have zero effect on it and they reflect them back. I sped towards the dome of the Mojo shaped robot. "Haha, foolish girl, I will win, you can't beat me!" Mojo yelled from inside. I punched the glass and it shattered to a million pieces. "How did you do that," Mojo asked with fear in his eyes. "There is one thing that pisses me off the most," I started, "When you mess with my family or my friends and you did both, so it's my civil duty to send you back to hell or jail." I finished, "Hopefully, you get to see a jail cell again." I punched the idiotic monkey in the face, grabbed him and shot him into the sky. Flying up with great speed, I head butted him right in the stomach. He fell in pain. "So, Bunny how do we destroy this thing?" I asked. "Easy, crush it," she replied. I did that precisely.

I descended down. Townsville was erupting in joys. I faintly smiled and fell on the sidewalk. "You ok?" asked Bunny. "Yeah, I'm fine, just leave me here," I said. Through the whole thing the costumes Blossom made weren't even scratched. "Dang, you're badly injured," said Mitch who sat right next to me. "I have never been so disappointed, you should've beat that thing faster," he said. "Do you have a death wish?" I asked, "Because if you do, I would be happy to grant it." "Nah, I'm fine, I don't want to die just yet," he laughed. "Blossom should add a jacket to this outfit," I said, getting up. I winced in pain and fell down again. "You know what, I think the ground is fine for now," I said defeated. Mitch laughed, picking me up. "I hate every part of you," I said. "Yeah, same to you," he replied laughing.

I could finally walk again, after Professor fixed up all of our wounds. I went straight to my room and walked into my bathroom. Stripping down my clothes, I stepped into the white tile shower. The cold drops cooled my aching body. I stepped out wrapped in my green towel. I looked in the mirror. My raven hair reached down mid-waist and was soaking wet. I scrunched it above the sink, a pool of water forming. Wrapping my hair in a towel, I walked out.

I changed into a black T-shirt and white denim shorts. My hair was still dripping wet and I hate using dryers so I decided to let it air dry. I didn't realize the fight took a long time until I looked at my clock. "Wow, 7:34, dang it took a long time."

I floated downstairs and sat on the couch. "Hmm, what's on TV?" I said to myself, grabbing the remote. The Townsville News and every other news station were reporting on the same thing- the fight. I decided on watching a new late night show- Heavenly Night with Nevaeh. "It's halfway through our show, so that means its time for interviews," the host said. "Here with us today is Princess Morbucks of the Morbucks Estate." That caught my attention. "Hello Miss Morbucks, thank you for coming today," the host greeted her. "Thank you for having me, Mrs. Wilstone," she said, sounding genuinely polite. "Fake," said Bunny, who was behind me. "Tell me about it," I said. "So, Miss Morbucks, is it true that your father is planning a special event for the city of Townsville?" Mrs. Wilstone asked. "Yes he is Nevaeh," Princess said, "A circus!" "Wow, a circus, that sounds amazing, can you give us any details?" Nevaeh asked. "My father feels to inspire us high school students, the whole circus will be entirely high school students from all over Townsville." "Wow, your father is amazing doing that," Nevaeh said. "I swear Princess is as fake as the fur on her boots," Bubbles said, plopping down on the couch next to me. "Also the auditions will be held in October and November, as the circus will premiere in May," Princess said, beaming. "What is this circus called anyway?" Nevaeh asked. "We are still thinking, but will get back to you when we have a set name," Princess said. "Well, up next is Gossip Central," Nevaeh closed out. "We'll be back with Heavenly Night after the break," the narrator said.

"Wow, I can't believe how she pretended to be nice on the stage," Blossom laughed. "Usually she's in a bitchy mood," I laughed. "I know right," Bunny said. "Bunny are you blogging this?" Bubbles said. "I'm done with the post already," Bunny said putting her laptop away. "You are some speed demon," I said. "Thanks you," Bunny said smugly. "Hey, Bubs, is dinner ready?" Blossom asked. "Oh yeah, that's why I came here anyway," Bubbles said. I turned off the TV and went to the kitchen. "What's for dinner anyway?" I asked. "I was tired, so I could only bring myself to make spaghetti," she said sadly. "No big deal, we were all tired, now we're hungry," Bunny said, grabbing the bowl of noodles.

Blossom was the first to leave the table. "Where you going?" I asked her. "Well, my bow was ripped up so I have to find where I put the other ones," she replied. "They're in the attic," Bunny said. "Thanks," Blossom replied going upstairs. She pause mid-stair and turned around, "Girls, tomorrow we start retraining, we've become too weak," she said sternly. We all nodded. Blossom seems on edge. That Is not good. I better prepare for tomorrow, because she is gonna release hell on us.

After dinner I went straight to my room. I laid in bed just thinking about the fight I had with Mojo's robot. Has Mojo been building that thing for 4 years? No, it was too weak to be made in the timespan of 4 years. I got up and walked to my balcony door. "Mojo must be planning something; I know it," I said to myself. I decided I needed some fresh air, so I opened the door and a breeze flew in. I lightly hovered above the ground. It has been so long that flying and hovering feel alien to me.

I flew to the park. It was then I realized how freaking cold it was. Dang it. I only have on shorts and a tank top. "What's wrong Buttercup, cold?" asked a familiar voice behind me. I turned to see Darren. "What are you doing here?" I asked, pissed off. "I saw a streak in the sky, thought an angel fell, but instead I found you," he said with a smirk. "So angels leave green streaks?" I asked, suspiciously. "I don't know, I've only met one angel," Darren said, "Your smoking sister, Bubbles." "Do you have a death wish?" I asked, getting more and more agitated. "No, I just want a girlfriend that is as hot as I am," he said confidently. "Then why don't you go get a horse?" I asked, "Oh wait, even a horse is out of your league." "Bitch," he said. "Thanks," I replied. "Buttercup, how about we make a wager?" he asked. "When we fight at Princess's party tomorrow, if I win I get Bubbles as my bitch." I slapped him. He flew and hit a tree. "Get it through your thick skull, you will never touch my sister unless you want to see your grave from he beyond!" I told him, kicking him in the stomach. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, as if shocked to find I have powers. "You did just arrive to this city, so you don't know," I said smirking, "My sisters and I are super powered heroes." I kicked him one last time before flying back home.

*The Next Day*

Blossom and Bunny still chose to drive in their cars to school, while Bubbles and I flew there. "So Bubbles , are you and Blossom still mad at each other?" I asked her. "Nah, we made up yesterday," Bubbles replied. "What's going on down there?" Bubbles said pointing to a crowd in front of the school. "I don't know, let's check it out," I said floating downward. I manage to get close to the middle. I saw glimpse of red hair, I think. I hovered a bit off the ground and saw what the commotion was about, Princess. But she was locking hands with someone.

"Everyone calm down, Bridgette needs not to be bothered by you," she said in her snobby voice. Who is Bridgette anyway? "Buttercup, can you believe Bridgette Hills is here?" Robin said with excitement. "What's the big deal?" I asked. The whole crowd went silent. Robin said, "She's one of the stars of the show Smart City." "Smart City?" I laughed, "What idiot came up with that?" Now everyone was looking at me. "What?" I asked confused, and casually walked into school. Robin followed me and said, "I can't believe you called Bridgette's show title idiotic." "What will she do?" I asked, "Give me a last season outfit?" Robin laughed. "Okay that was clever," she said. "Anyway, she's probably as annoying and spoilt as Princess," I said, while opening my locker. "Maybe, but you never know if she's really nice or really rude," Robin informed me. I shrugged. The bell rung, signaling that first period was beginning. "Peace," I said to Robin as we parted ways. My first class was my worst class. "I hate Pre-Calculus," I said under my breath.

The teacher wasn't here and didn't come yet and it's been 30 minutes into the class. Wonder what's up. The principal came into the class. "Hello students, your teacher had an emergency come up, so she sent me a list of what classes you will go to for the rest of the week." I hope she's ok. He went through the list and I was told I was going to gym. There was reason I like the Pre-Calculus teacher, just not Pre-Calculus. Grabbing my stuff I left to get my gym clothes. Luckily I leave extra gym clothes here at school.

Walking into the gym, I regretted it. I forgot not only that Princess had this class, but so did Darren. However Darren had a cast on his arm, most likely from yesterday. I smiled, but it vanished quickly when I saw that Bridgette was in this class too. Ugh. Hell, here I come.


	3. Busy Schedule

**Sorry I had a little writer's block, but finally got through it**

* * *

Blossom's POV

For the first time in so long, Bubbles and I actually sat next to each other in class. Bubbles is actually really good at chemistry, she just hates it. Probably because our teacher, Dr. Mitchell, is a bit uptight.

"I hope you all have been studying, because today is test day!" Dr. Mitchell said, clearly excited to fail half the class. Some people were muttering under their breath about how they forgot; others muttered about how they hated Dr. Mitchell. She passed out the tests and everyone began.

After half an hour passed, I finished. I was tired after reading the seemingly endless amount of word problems, so I laid my head on the table and fell asleep. I woke up after a while to see that class still had 10 minutes left. The dream I had was stranger than any other dream I have ever had before. It was like a horror film playing in my mind. All I could remember about it is hearing a high pitched laughed followed by a bright blue light, then black. Ugh, my head hurt just thinking about it.

Soon enough, class finished and students filed out of their classes to get ready for the next. I just couldn't get my head to not think about that voice echoing through my head. It was so familiar yet so alien. The blue light kept flashing through my eyes. I was so blanked out I didn't notice I had just knocked down a new girl.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I said reaching my hand to her. She grabbed it and pulled herself up. "It's ok," the girl said in a thick southern accent. She brushed away her golden blonde locks away from her face. She had small, sea green eyes. "My name is Bridgette," she said. "I'm Blossom,'' I replied. "Being new here must be really hard," I said. "Yeah, especially if you hang out with Princess," Bridgette said, "People keep assuming I am stuck up, but I'm not." "I feel bad for you, I've known Princess since we were five, she's always been a priss," I explained, "But when we were 12, I found out her mother had died when she was just 3, so I have always been nice to her since." "Only because her mother died?" she questioned me. "No, it's because I understand what it's like to lose a family member at such a young age," I explained, croaking up a bit. I bit back my tears, remembering it will never happen again. I am not losing you again. "Oh, I'm sorry if that brought back bad memories," Bridgette said, apologetically. "No it's ok, they're only memories after all," I said, smiling.

"So what's your next class?" I asked her. "Creative writing," she said, pointing to her class schedule. "Oh my sister has that class next," I said. "Bubbles!" I yelled to call the attention of my blonde haired sister. She turned around and walked to me and Bridgette. "Can you show Bridgette, here, to the Creative Writing class?" "Yeah, of course," she said grabbing Bridgette's arm and pulling her off to the class. My next class was my least favorite, AP Calculus. "Ugh, let's just get this class over with," I sighed.

Bubbles's POV

I walked the new girl down to the Creative Writing class and introduced her to the teacher. "Who is that Bubbles?" Raven asked me as soon as I sat down. "Her name is Bridgette," I said, "Apparently she stars in a TV show." "You two don't know who she is?" Helen asked. "We know her name is Bridgette, but that's as far as our knowledge goes," Raven replied. "She's Bridgette Hills, star of Smart City," Helen said, expecting us to know what the hell that was. "Smart City is this really cool T.V. show that might be getting cancelled due to some circulating rumors about the director," Helen said, replying to our confused looks. "What rumors?" I asked. "Some people say that the director was sexually assaulting some of the female extras," Helen explained. "That's disgusting," Raven said. "Yeah, she is an awful mom too," Helen continued. "She?" I asked, in astonishment. "Yeah, she" Helen said, pausing her story about the director's motherhood. "So as I was saying, she once bought her son cocaine and allowed him to drink alcohol at just 10 years old." "She should be in jail," Raven said, clearly mad. "Apparently they were just "rumors", but no one is buying what she's selling," Helen said.

"Class, please welcome our new student, Bridgette Hills," the teacher said, cutting our conversation short. I saw him whisper something to Bridgette and she walked up to my group and sat down. "Well then, let's start today's lesson," he said.

As he started, I zoned out and looked down at my notebook. I flipped through it and saw my after school To-Do's. I forgot I had an Art Club meeting and a Green Teens meeting, as well. Adding to my Cheer practice. I groaned in my head. And I was supposed to make a hair appointment for Raven and me. It'll just wait until tomorrow. Then there's Princess's party tonight. Oh no! I forgot to ask Buttercup if she could babysit Raven's brother tonight. I need to do that. I have so much on my plate. Saturday, I'm going to the spa to relax.

"Bubbles, are you paying attention?" Raven asked, noticing I was just staring at my notebook. "Oops, what has he said so far?" I asked her. "I took notes ," Raven said, "I'll show you after class." "Thanks," I said, with huge gratitude. After 10 more minutes of me being clueless of what the teacher was talking about, class ended.

Raven and I went straight to her locker and I took photos of her notes. "So, Bubbles, have you asked Buttercup about babysitting?" Raven asked me. "I need to do that, so I'll tell you during lunch, kay'?" I told her. "Raven, when will it be convenient for the hair dye process?" I asked her, "My stylist is amazing with hair." "How about Saturday around 3?" Raven asked. "Great, I can invite Helen, 'cause I wanted to go to the spa on Saturday," I said, "So we can do it at 6, seems dying takes a while." Raven smiled and walked off, most likely to her next class. I quickly ran to Buttercup's locker to ask her if she could babysit.

"Buttercup!" I yelled across the hallway. I saw my raven-haired sister turn around. "What's up?" she asked. I panted to catch my breath. "Raven wants to know if you can babysit tonight, while she's at Princess's party?" I asked. "Yeah, I already beat the crap out of Darren," Buttercup said, triumphantly. "So when do I have to be there?" "I guess around 9, so I can pick Raven up too," I said. She nodded and went off to her next class. I should get going before the bell-it rung. I quickly dashed to my next class.

*That night*

I had been messing up my closet for the past 14ish minutes and I still have no outfit. Bunny walked into my room and noticed my whole closet on the floor and bed. "I have the perfect outfit for this cold that is both fashionable and cozy," she said, leading me to her room. "We wear the same size right?" she asked. "Yeah, I think so?" I said, unsure.

She looked through her closet and pulled out the outfit. Honestly, she was right, the assemble looked amazing. It was a white halter top and a four button, high-waist, black pants. She also pulled out an over-sized, black, leather jacket. "Wear some black flats or wedge booties and you'll look perfect," Bunny said. "Thanks, Bunny," I told her grabbing the clothes and putting them on. My wavy hair went perfectly with the outfit. I knocked on Buttercup's door and called out for her.

She stepped out. "Buttercup, you look so casually amazing! I exclaimed, complimenting her outfit. She had blue jeans and a black T-shirt with a white tiger silhouette. She had laced, black, chunky heel booties. "Yeah, yeah, let's go," she said, impatiently.

Blossom was downstairs watching TV in her pajamas. "Blossom, I thought you were coming?" I asked her. She turned her head and said, "There is a new episode of Music Mayhem, and I don't want to miss it." I giggled, "Whatevs." I grabbed Bunny's camera and her car keys. Unlocking the ocean blue convertible, I got inside and drove off to Raven's house.

I knocked on the door and Raven's little brother answered it. "Hi Bubbles, Buttercup," he greeted. "Hey Romeo, ready for some fun tonight," Buttercup asked. Before he could answer I heard Romeo's mom yell. "Romeo, how many times do I have to tell you not to open the door!" Romeo's mom came to the door and smiled. "Hello, Bubbles, Buttercup," she greeted us with her thick Spanish accent. "Seems, you are here, I can go to work, bye Romeo," she said walking out to her car. "Hey, Romeo, where's your dad?" Buttercup asked. "He went to work already," Romeo replied. Romeo's mom was a doctor at one of Townsville's hospitals and Romeo's dad was a pilot. "Cool," Buttercup said, walking inside the house. "Where's your grandmother?" Buttercup asked looking around the room. "She's with my auntie in Florida." Buttercup nodded and plopped on the couch. Romeo did the same. "Honestly Buttercup, you're rubbing off on him," I laughed. "Thanks," she said. "I didn't say it was a good thing." "You'll pay for that Bubbles," Buttercup laughed.

"Raven!" I yelled, "You ready?" Raven came rushing downstairs. "Let's go pick up Helen," she said. "Thanks again Buttercup," she said as we left the house. "Ready to have some fun?" I asked. "Let's ride," she replied, getting into the passenger side.

* * *

 **I had a serious case of writers block. Honestly, it was like my imagination turned off. Luckily I turned it back on.**


	4. Traitor

Bubbles' POV

After picking up Helen, we headed to the party. I've been to Princess's house a bunch of times, but I still get surprised by how big it is.

I stepped out on the lawn and pulled out Bunny's camcorder. I handed it to Helen, who opened it up and started filming as we went up the lawn. There were half naked girls dancing on half naked guys. Alcohol was clearly in half of the teens' blood. You could smell at least five illegal substances being smoked. I wanted to get the hell out of here. I looked at Helen as she put the camcorder down. I looked to Raven, who had a worried expression on her face. I nodded to both of them. We then proceeded to the car, but someone stopped us.

He had bright purple colored eyes and short raggedy hair. He had on a black sweatshirt and blue jeans with holes at the knees. "You're a powerpuff, right?" he asked, in a low voice. You could smell the alcohol in his breath. "Yes, why?" I questioned him. "Could you help me?" he asked. "How?" I asked in response. "I am clearly in no position to drive a car, and my asshole brothers refuse to leave," he explained, "Could you drop me off at my house?" He added a please at the end in the most kid-like way. I couldn't help but giggle. "Sure, just show me where to go," I said, getting into the driver's seat. Raven and Helen eyed me with the up-most confusion. "What?" I asked them. "I am a powerpuff, it's kinda our thing to help people."

I pulled out to the road and he told me the directions to his house. I entered a neighborhood. It looked grim and dark. "Wow, you live here?" I asked. "Yeah," he sighed, "It may seem dark and horrible, but it's the only home I've ever known." I wanted to cry, he sounded so sad. I dropped him in front of his house. He paused and turned around. "Well thanks for that Miss Bubbles," he said. "Hope to see you again," he smiled and walked to the door. I smiled and drove off to drop Raven and Helen off at their houses.

During the ride they kept trying to convince me I had a huge crush on him. "Seriously?" I asked, laughing. "I don't even know the guy." "But it's love at first sight," Helen said. Raven nodded in agreement. "Ugh, just get out," I laughed when I dropped off Helen. I closed in on Raven's house and parked on the curb. We both got out and went inside the house. "Hey BC, you ready" I asked. She got up and stretched, "Yeah." "You guys are seriously early" she said. "We walked in, we walked the fuck out," I laughed. "Don't forget you met your soulmate," Raven laughed. "Oh really?" Buttercup asked with her eyebrow raised. "Stop spreading lies," I laughed. Buttercup and I left and drove home.

*The Next Day*

I walked into the school and everyone was eyeing me. I went to my locker and three boys from the football team approached me. "So, now you are talking to guys from our rival school?" one of them asked. "I have no idea what you are talking about," I told them. "Don't play the dumb blonde game with us Bubbles, we all saw Bunny's blog," he said. I pushed my way from them and ran straight to Bunny's locker. She was on the floor furiously typing on her laptop. I coughed to get her attention. She got startled and looked up. "So you heard?" she asked me, with a gulp added. "Yeah, what's this talking to the opposite team stuff about?" I asked, clearly peeved off.

"So you know that guy you helped?" she asked me. "Wait, how did you know about that?" I asked. "Apparently the camcorder was still recording and overheard your conversation with him," she explained. "And you didn't edit it out?" I asked. "I'm sorry, I was so tired, when you had came home, I just uploaded it," she explained. She looked like she could burst out crying in a matter of seconds. "It's ok, but how does everyone know who he is, if they can't see him?" "Apparently one of his ex's identified him on my blog, and the news of you helping him spread like wildfire," she explained. "What's wrong with that?" I asked, raising my voice, "I'm a powerpuff, it's what we do!" I was now pissed off at everyone's ignorance. I was hovering, my eyes glowing a bright blue. Don't let her out Bubbles, don't let her out. I sighed and descended.

I walked off to my first period. I was actually looking forward to that bitch's class. Honestly, I couldn't wait until Creative Writing and Art. As I walked, people were giving me the stink eye. My eyes started glowing a deep blue and my foot started stomping by instinct. I was so close to smashing all of them into the lockers. Don't let her out, Bubbles, calm down. I paused in the hallway and sighed. "Calm down Bubbles, don't let them get into your head,'' I told myself.

*Time Skip to Creative Writing*

I walked into the class, and just like every other class I had, I was getting the stink eye from everyone. I quietly shuffled myself to my seat and looked out the window. I wish I could just leave. Not just school, but the city as well. I have never been to any other city besides this one since I was like 5 or 6. I could fly somewhere else like Paris or Milan, maybe even London. I just want to leave. Maybe I could convince my sisters for Thanksgiving Break to go somewhere new; not to sit at home the whole time.

"Bubbles, is something more interesting than my lesson on Playwright?" I heard the teacher ask. "Sorry sir," I said and proceeded to get my notebook out. "Like I was saying, I want to do a play for the school in time for Halloween," he said, "Any ideas?" Briam raised his hand first. "Shoot," Mr. David said to Briam. "What if we do a play involving a monster of some sort?" Briam suggested. "Just in time for Halloween, I like it," Mr. David complimented. "How about the Princess and the Dragon?" suggested a girl in the front row. Everyone in the class whispered and murmured to agree. "Okay then, The Princess and the Dragon it is," Mr. David said.

"How does the story go?" he asked us. Raven raised her hand. "To keep it short and simple," she started, "A princess is kidnapped by a dragon, the king says whoever gets his daughter may be her husband, and a knight kills the dragon, rescues the princess, then marries her." "The end." I honestly didn't like the way it was written, but then again I am a person who doesn't believe in Princesses just being bided on like that. Apparently my face showed it too because Mr. David asked, "What's wrong Bubbles, hate the idea?" "Oh, no sir, just don't like the story," I replied without even thinking. Some gasps went around the room. "Why not?" Mr. David asked, smirking.

"Well, the story is so unrealistic," I started. "Well it is a fairytale with a dragon," Briam said, which gotten him a few laughs. "What I mean is that I have always wondered why the dragon is the antagonist of the story if he never really did anything wrong," I explained. "He kidnapped her for Christ's sake," Briam said. "Well Belle was kept in a castle for who-knows-how long but she considered the Beast a hero," I retorted. "If the dragon truly was bad and wanted harm done to the princess, wouldn't he have killed her?" I said, "I mean he is a dragon after all, they are like 20 times our size!" Briam scoffed, "So what?" "Well, clearly that has to prove that the Dragon cared for the princess," I shot at him. "Well did the princess care for the dragon?" Briam asked, "No! she didn't" "How do you know she didn't?" I asked. "Because she was ready to leave with the knight after he killed the dragon," Briam shot back to me. "A princess is honestly one of the best actors there ever was and will be," I started to explain. "A princess will keep a pretty smile and hide her true emotions for the sake of her kingdom, to keep her subjects happy." "They put their feelings behind their subjects, why do you think so many princesses of history wee fine with their husbands just ruling the kingdom?" I asked. "They knew that keeping tradition would make their kingdom happy, whether or not it made them miserable." Everyone was stunned by my defense of the Princess's love for the dragon. "Why should we listen to your opinion traitor?" Briam said, taking a blow I couldn't block. "I am not a traitor!" I yelled.

"Helping someone out in a time when they need it is what is called being a good person," I said, choking up holding back tears. I grabbed all of my stuff. "If you people are too damn "patriotic" about our school that you wouldn't even help someone who had a sensibility to ask for help when they were drunk," I continued, the tears streaming down my face, "Then clearly you guys are truly the reason this shitty world is still shitty." I then walked out, not giving two damns if I would get in trouble for using profanity.

I walked right out of the school, wiping my tears off of my face. "Honestly, I hate my school," I said to myself as I walked home. "Why am I walking if I can fly?" I slowly lifted off the ground and zoomed straight home. Professor was probably still at work, so I just dropped my bags on the dining table and walked to the basement. There, I went to the special Powerpuff Lab place. I went into the fight stimulator and increased the level to the max. I needed to release steam, and this was the only to do it.

*Lunch*

No one's POV

"What do you mean she just stormed off and left?" Blossom was asking Raven, was explaining why Bubbles wasn't there. "Yup, she started crying and then just left," Helen said. Buttercup's eyes were glowing a dangerous green and her fists were clenching so hard, they were turning red. Shockingly it was Bunny who stood up and said, "No one messes with my sister and thinks I am not going to bring hell to them." Blossom didn't even try to stop Bunny as she went over to the table Briam was sitting at.

Bunny picked up Briam by the collar and pierced straight into his blue eyes with her neon purple ones. "So you had the nerve to mess with my sister?" she asked, getting the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. One of the workers was going to get a police officer, but the other ones stopped her, wanting to see what would happen. "Well, all I did was state the truth," Briam said smugly. "So when did being a hero and good person become a bad thing?" Bunny asked, getting madder. "Why are you mad at me?" he asked, "You're the one who didn't edit out her helping an enemy," he said, smiling. "Are you smiling?" Raven yelled. Bunny dropped him. He was right; it's all her fault Bubbles got into this mess. Bunny's eyes softened and tears were forming. Buttercup came behind her. "it's not your fault," Buttercup said. "It's the idiot who thinks that being a hero, which a powerpuff is, is being a traitor." Blossom stood up. "We have saved this city countless amount of times, and even when Buttercup had that crush on Ace, which interfered with our mission, we were never traitors," Blossom said. Buttercup glared at her. "You love bringing that up, don't you?" Blosssom laughed. Bunny's tears disappeared and she looked at Briam. She kicked him in the knee and walked away. He fell down and screamed in pain. Everyone laughed and went on with their normal cafeteria chit chat.

"So where is Bubbles?" Helen asked. "My best guess, at home," Buttercup said. "We should give her the rest of the day to cool down, you know what would happen if she gets too mad," Bunny said.

*PPG Residence*

*Bubbles's POV*

After I beat the crap out of all the monsters the system created, I decided a bath would be the best option for me.

After my bath, I grabbed my laptop and opened Bunny's blog to see a new post up. It was titled "Auditions"

Bunny's page:

Auditions

Have you ever wanted to be a circus spectacular? Well now you can. The Morbucks family is sponsoring Townsville's very own Junior Circus. It's opened to kids ages 10-18. If you are flexible, maybe an acrobalance act could be for you. If you are a juggler, we've got a place for you. Love making people laugh? Become a circus clown! There are so many more events like fire eating and tightrope walking, you are sure to find one that is perfect for you. Sign Up Today in the tab of this blog, under 'Circus'

Auditions will be held October 20- November 15. Practice! Practice! Practice! You are sure to make the cut!

"Wow a circus," I whispered to myself. "Sounds fun." I am pretty flexible, so I could be an acrobalancer? Maybe, but first I need to know what that is first.


	5. Research

Bunny's POV

I still felt bad about what I had gotten Bubbles into. But why was this stupid school making a big deal over some boy she helped. It's not like Bubbles told him the game plays for the up coming football game, nor did she start dating him. My school is just filled with judgmental asses, especially Briam, with his snobby self. What does he have against Bubbles anyway? She's never done anything to him as far as I know, and I know nearly everything there is to know about stuff like this. Does he like her, and doesn't know how to express it? That happens a lot, mostly in movies, but still; it could happen in real life. I need to figure out who that boy is; maybe that's what is making this a big deal. But first, I have a meeting with the mayor.

I entered the city hall, also known as the mayor's office. I knocked on the door and I heard a female voice ask who I was. "I'm Bunny Utonium, I have a meeting with the mayor." I heard a lock open and the handle twisted reveling the office. There stood a tall-at least 6'- woman, with curly crimson hair. She was dressed in a mid-thigh red dress and a blazer to match. A black belt was placed at her waist and she wore a set of 4'' heels. She said in a creamy, seductive tone, "Hello, the mayor will be with you momentarily." "Thank you Ms. Bellum," I replied with a smile.

I walked inside the medium sized office and sat in a chair in front of the desk. The place reeked of the smell of pickle juice. It made sense. For as long as I have known him, the mayor has been a die-heart fan of pickles. He even had a museum dedicated to only pickles. The things this man does are just strange.

The door opened and the short, white mustached man walk scurried inside, holding, as usual, a pickle jar in his hand. "Ms. Bellum, could you open this for me?" he asked, with his usual stutter. The red-head secretary sighed and open the jar, then proceeded to walk out. "So Mr. Mayor, what did you need to speak about?" I asked. "As you know, the town will be hosting a circus," he started, I nodded. "After the events that happened earlier this week, I'm scared that villains will disrupt the circus's production," he stated. "And you want the Powerpuffs to make sure nothing goes horribly wrong?" I asked. He nodded, "So I want all of you to have some part in the circus itself so you can keep a close eye on it." "Okay, but , I have a question." "What is it?" he asked, puzzled. "Why didn't you just discuss this with Blossom or maybe even Professor?" I asked him. "Well, I had a specific thing I wanted you to do," he said, in a hushed tone. "I want you to set up patrolling systems and cameras all over the town, especially in any previous villain's hotspots." I nodded, "I'll start on that as soon as possible." He smiled, "Great." "Mr. Mayor, could you do me a favor?" I asked. "What is your request?" "I want permission to go on campus of Townsville Prep. "Sure," he said, pulling out a pickle from his jar.

As the mayor sucked away at his pickles, I grabbed papers that he could sign, granting me access to the campus. He signed them, leaving drops of pickle juice. Ew. "Thanks mayor," I said, waving goodbye to the man. I flew up into the sky and left a purple blaze as I sped to Townsville Prep.

It was well after school had ended, but there still were bunches of students still at the school. I descended and gazed at the castle like school. Although the school looked old fashioned, it was just as high tech as Pokey Oak's. Both of these schools are the highest ranking in everything, including sports. I walked into the school, whose doors were wide open just begging for me to go inside. The halls were so clean I could see my face in everything-except the walls of course. I went into the first classroom on my left. It was just as big as the journalism classroom, and that classroom is huge. Based on the equipment and the type of tables, I assume this was some sort of science class, maybe Chemistry. I walked into 5 other classrooms and each one was more deserted than the beach after a shark sighting. I decided to go to the gym, maybe a sports team was practicing.

After at least half an hour of searching, I found their gym. I heard a lot of commotion going on inside, so I quietly opened the door and walked inside. It looked like the cheerleaders were arguing with the majorettes. One of them noticed me and screeched, "Who are you!" I walked up to them. "You look lost, first time here?" one of the girls asked with an evil smirk. I replied, "Yeah, actually I am looking for someone." "Who?" she asked. I pulled out my laptop form my bag and played the footage with the boy's voice. "That sounds a lot like that cheerleader, Bubbles, from Pokey," one of the other girls said. "I know that, but who is the boy?" I asked. "Oh, that's Blitz," she replied. "Who is that?" I asked, very confused. "You must truly be new here," the first girl said. "I don't go to this school," I finally told them. "What school do you go to then?" she eyed me suspiciously, "Don't say Pokey or else you are in for a rude awakening." "Pokey," I smirked. "A Pokey shouldn't be here!" the second girl yelled. All of the other girls looked scared, even the first one. "Why is everyone so shaken?" I questioned. "You don't want to be here if you are a Pokey. The boys will tear you up." "I'm not leaving till I find this Blitz guy," I said firmly. "We'll tell you where he is as long as you don't tell him who told you," another girl said. I agreed. They gave me the directions and a good luck.

I found myself on the field of the school, a place I've been to many times for previous game footage. The football team was practicing their plays. I sat on the bleachers and watched. These boys were god, especially number 17. Not before long, their practice ended and the coach left. "Guys, we are so whooping Davidson Highschool's asses tomorrow," one of them bellowed. The whole team cheered and agreed. I couldn't make out any of their voices, they were too jumbled together. "Hey, who are you?" a boy asked me, catching me off guard. "Me?" I asked stupidly. "Well, yeah," he replied with a 'duh' tone. I gulped. "My name's um, well uh," I stumbled with my words. Half of the guys were already in the locker room, the other half stared at me. "Oh, leave the girl alone Tanner," another boy said. Tanner? As in Tanner Wilde? The star quarterback for their team. "Tanner Wilde?" I asked in a soft voice. "Oh, so you've heard of me, good," he smirked. "So what's your name?"

"Wait, isn't she that Powerpuff?" a rather familiar voice asked. I turned my head to see who he was. "Blitz?" I asked louder. "How do you know my name?" he asked. Oops, I don't want to rat out those girls. "My sister," I lied. "Bubbles?" he asked me. "Yeah, her," I said in the most awkward way ever. "So, you're a Pokey?" Tanner questioned. "Bunny Utonium, one of the Powerpuffs," Blitz said. "How did you?" I trailed. "So you are here to spy on us and steal our plays?" Tanner questioned. "No, I am not, I swear," I said, my voice trembling with fear. "Why are you so scared, I thought you were some superhero?" Tanner smirked, getting most of the boys to laugh. The boys circled around me. "What's going on!" a voice yelled outside the circle the boys enclosed me in. "Damn," I heard Tanner mutter.

A hole opened up in the circle and I got a full view of the person who stopped them. He was tall and had an impressive physique. His tangerine hair was tied in a pony tail and had a backwards cap over it. He was wearing a blood red hoodie and black jeans. His eyes were a burning red and his lips were curved into a frown. "Is this what is causing the commotion?" he asked gawking at me. ''I am not a this!" I yelled. Everyone around me went silent. "Sorry," he apologized. "Thank you," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "So why are you here?" he asked. "I came looking for a boy, but I found him, so I'll be on my way." I grabbed my bag and started to float when he grabbed my leg and pulled me down. "I don't want trouble, especially involving a Powerpuff, but if you tell anyone our plays, you're dead," he threatened. "Trust me, I wouldn't dream of doing that," I said. "Dude, why are you letting this Pokey go?" Tanner asked, pushing me. I leaned a bit but caught my balance in time. "Tanner, don't provoke her, you won't like a Powerpuff when they are angry," the red-head cautioned his teammate. "I don't care," Tanner said, picking my up by my collar.

My eyes now glowed a glistening purple as I prepared to blast him. "Wait, don't!" Brick said. "Tanner, put her down." "Sorry dude, can't," Tanner smirked. He lifted me higher and threw me straight to the ground. I screamed in pain as my side hit the bleachers. "Tanner, dude!" another teammate yelled. I saw a green streak in the sky head towards me. It was Buttercup. "My super hearing picked up a rather provoking sound," Buttercup said," My sister screaming is not something I like to hear." I tried to smile, but the pain was shooting everywhere throughout my body. In just five seconds, two other streaks followed behind her; pink and blue. "Bunny are you okay?" Bubbles said, crawling up to me. I nodded, but the pain was excruciating. "I told you not to provoke a Powerpuff, but you did," the red-head told Tanner. Blossom was in a lab coat and goggles, still wearing her gloves. "Sorry I didn't come sooner, the chemicals I was working with would've exploded if I didn't tend to them," Blossom apologized. As Bubbles tended to me, Blossom and Buttercup turned to the boys. "So who was it?" Buttercup yelled. The whole team gave up Tanner to the hands of the devil(aka Buttercup). Blossom laughed, "Dang, your whole team sold you out Tanner." Buttercup smirked and grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to who-knows-where.

I got up, my side still hurting really bad. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" Bubbles asked for the fiftieth time. "Yeah, I'll be fine, hey, don't you have important stuff to do today?" I asked her. "Originally my group and I were going to meet up to write our story, but after what happened in class, I sure as hell not going anywhere Briam will be," Bubbles explained. "I have business to handle here, so you guys leave," I told her and Blossom. Blossom took it as a signal I could handle myself and Bubbles just sighed and left. I took a deep breath. Wrong move Bunny! It hurt like hell just to sigh! I groaned in pain and tried to pick my bag, but that made everywhere hurt again. I hope Buttercup finishes soon 'cause it turns out I should've taken Bubbles's offer to help. Blitz grabbed my bag and handed it to me. "Thanks," I said, smiling weakly. I slowly ascended only 5 feet above the ground, before I started moving in a slow pace back home.

After leaving the campus grounds, I decided to just walk the rest of the way home. I stopped at a Starbucks and sat by the window. I pulled out my laptop and started researching about "Blitz". Everyone knows search engines only see about 3% or so of the full internet. My technology however was modified, by me, to be able to search the whole web. I can see files and things that even the government may be able to see. Does it make me a criminal? Not exactly. But it does make me an expert in tech and hacking.

 ** _'Blitz'_**

 ** _Blitz R. (Last name unknown)_**

 ** _School Affiliations:_**

 ** _Homeschooling for 6 years_**

 ** _Enrolled at Townsville Preparatory School since 9th grade_**

 ** _A's and B's- see full detailed report here_**

 ** _Master at technological studies and robotics_**

 ** _Commonly known as The Getter- see full detailed report here_**

The Getter is what popped out for me. Why is he called the getter? I clicked on the hyperlink.

 ** _The Getter_**

 ** _Blitz R. is called The Getter. He reads in between the lines of what people say to figure out the weirdest but truest facts about them. He can easily identify another person's weaknesses and insecurities with just a conversation. Not only can he find their weakness and exploit them, he can find their strengths and turn them against that person. He has been said to affiliate with dangerous villains to give them details about heroes all over the world. However, it has not been found if he has ever exploited any of the Powerpuffs to Townsville villains. Just recently, it was said that he figured out the Pokey Oaks football game play and has told his school. Many speculate he found this information out when witnesses saw him hitch a ride with Powerpuff, Bubbles Utonium- see full detail profile for this person here. If you or anyone you know has ever come in contact with him, pray he wasn't paying that much attention to you or else you may become a pawn to him in his chess game. -Source of info: B.I.J_**

So this is why the whole school was freaking out today. Shit. If this is true, that means the school is going to lose our game against them. I am so going to get revenge, but how? I don't know enough about him. But I do know where he lives thanks to the GPS on my camcorder. Time to get some info on this asshole. I got up, forgetting my pain for 5 seconds, and crashed back down. My side hurts so much! I braced through it and left the shop.

I walked a good 40 minutes to get home. I needed Epson salt and a warm bath pronto.

As I sat inside the bathtub, my laptop was floating on the water, and I was looking through Blitz's files. I saw a school picture of him. He was tall- apparently 5'9. He had wavy, golden brown hair. Although his soft smile said kindness, I could see through those piercing, dark purple eyes, he was evil; pure and awful evil. But I had to admit he looked cute, in a devilish way.

I got up and wrapped myself in a towel. I looked inside the lightly fogged mirror. It was then that I realized how we both look a bit alike. Our hair color was the same, our skin tone, even our eyes were in a similar shade; mine being a bit lighter than his. He on the other hand was taller than me by 4 stupid inches. We both have dimples when we smile; I honestly hate that I have dimples. Everyone is always like "You're so adorable with your little dimpled cheeks!" Yes, thank you for praising two holes in my face. And even with that, I still have never been on a date, not that I need one. I just want something to do with my Fridays and Saturdays besides hacking into sensitive government information.

I walked out of the bathroom and went into my room to turn the TV on. It was on the news channel. "In more exciting news, Townsville will see it very first circus production coming up very soon," said the female anchor. I already know this; it's on my blog after all. "That's right Hannah, the Morbucks family is fully funding the circus and to inspire young people to get more active, it's only open to those who are 10 through 18," the male anchor continued for her. "Now to sports," Hannah said, switching it to the sports anchor guy. "Good afternoon Townsville!" he boomed. "My name is David O' Riche, and today Townsville's most prestigious college is going against Cityville's own." "It's to be a game to remember between these rivaling schools,'' he said, "Townsville's Townheard College and Cityville's Kapper Lee College." "Join us Friday at 10 to see live broadcasting of the game." At that point I turned the TV off. "Ugh, so boring, so yesterday," I said.

There was a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I asked, knowing it will just be one of my sisters, who will barge into my room. "It's Bubbles, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine, the pain is practically gone," I told her. "Can I come in?" she asked. "Yeah."

She walked into the room and sat down on my bed. My room was so filled with technology, the bed was probably the only place you could sit comfortably. "What's up?" I asked. 'Why did you go to Townsville Prep?" she asked me. "I wanted to find out who this guy was and why he was a big deal," I explained, "I hate seeing my sisters get hurt, I've always been that way, even before the 'accident'," I smiled. Tears formed in her baby blue eyes. "I'm sorry you went all the way to that stupid school just for that," she apologized. "Don't apologize, none of this is your fault Bubbles, I promise," I assured her. She smiled at me. "Are you in any mood to see any animals?" she asked. "After today, hell yeah, just let me put on some clothes," I said.


	6. Confrontation

Bubbles's POV

I decided to take Bunny to the animal shelter to maybe make her feel better. I hope she's ok, because I don't think she should be flying with her side hurt, but she seems fine. It's so funny how I blame myself for getting her into this with my outburst in class, while she's blaming herself for not double checking the footage before she uploaded it. I have been volunteering at the shelter since I was around 12 or 13. I absolutely loved it! The puppies are so cute and playful; and the cats are all adorable and fluffy.

"Hey Bunny?" I asked. She looked up from her phone. "Yeah?" "Are you going to try out for anything in the circus?" I asked her. "Maybe a lion tamer?" she said with a shrug. "What about you?" she asked me. "I was thinking about doing acrobalance?" I told her. "What's that?" she asked me. "You know those people who are on the stage floor and doing different poses, usually involving the female to be lifted up by the male?" "Oh those people," Bunny said, realizing what I was talking about. "That sounds cool," she said. I smiled.

We arrived in front of the shelter: Animal Kingdom. I walked in and the smell of wet dog and feces stung my nose. Even after all my years of coming here I will never be used to that smell.

"Hey Bubbles, what's up?" the shelter owner said, ascending from behind a counter. "Nothing much Bri, just wanted to see the pups and kittens," I told her. " You've met my sister Bunny," I said, as Bunny smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to see you again Bunny," Bri said. "Nice seeing you too," Bunny replied. Bri unlocked the door that led to where all the dogs and cats were kept. There were even three goats here.

Bunny put her phone in her pocket and looked at all the animals that were in their cages. She stopped at one of them. "This is the only black cat in here, and she or he is so cute," she cooed. "Oh, that's Emerald," I told her. "I wish professor would let us have a pet," she said sadly. "Yeah, after last time, I don't think Professor will ever let us get a pet unless it's robotic," I laughed. "But sometimes we all need to put down our phones and do things old school," Bunny said, which shocked me. "But you are like the Tech Queen!" I said. "Yeah, but even technologists like me need to go into the outside world and not stay cooped inside with a screen all the time," she explained. Honestly, I have never seen this side of Bunny before. Usually she's in her room probably hacking the government or something. I smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess you have a point."

"Bubs, I got to go, something super important, bye!" she said a couple minutes later. "But wait!" I said after her, but she already left. I walked out the shelter and checked my phone, which had buzzed five times since I entered the shelter. Oh shit! I completely forgot about cheer practice at 7:30! I am so glad it's 7:17 right now. I quickly flew to the house, probably breaking the sound barrier, even though I've already broken so many laws of physics.

I grabbed my duffle bag and stuffed my uniform, water bottle, and sneakers into the bag. I quickly changed my skirt and blouse for a tank and shorts. I also put on socks and tied my hair into two pigtails, and zoomed like Sonic to the school. I sighed. I made it just in time.

I walked onto the field and saw most of the squad already there. The captain, Amber, saw me and ran over. "Hey Bubbles, I heard what happened, you ok?" she asked sympathetically. "We don't blame you," she said, "Honestly, before today, I didn't even know a guy named Blitz existed." Our conversation was cut short when the gym coach, who was also the cheer coach, blew his whistle. Amber and I ran over to the rest of the squad.

"Our game with Townsville Prep has been postponed due to some incident involving one of our football players and theirs," the coach explained. "We don't know when it will be so I am canceling practice for a while due to some court issues that are involved." Everyone except me gasped. I had a feeling I know which two players she is referring to. One of the ninth grade girls asked, "Who was it?" "That is something that is to be confidential," he replied. I heard one girl whisper," That is until Bunny posts it tomorrow." That caused a couple girls to giggle. I had to admit she had a point. Bunny strangely has a way of getting this kind of info. The coach left and a couple of the girls had explained the same thing Amber did and left on their way or waited for their parents to pick them up.

I still do wonder where the heck Bunny ran off to.

* * *

Bunny's POV

I finally found the location of Blitz's house. It was in a gloomy neighborhood, but still, it was pretty nice and big.

I knocked on the door and I heard loud footsteps and then the clicks of locks unlocking. "Yes?" asked the boy who answered the door. He had beautiful blonde hair that waved to the rights, just covering his eyes a bit. Speaking of his eyes; they were a sparkling shadow blue. He wore a white V-neck and black basketball shorts. He had to be only 5'6 or so; he was no taller than Bubbles who was 5'6.

"Hey, umm, is Blitz here?" I asked. "Yeah, why?" he said. "I'm a friend and he has something of mine I need back," I semi-lied. "Oh ok, come in," he said, extending the door for me. I walked in and sat down on the soft, plush couch they had in the living area. I heard the blonde boy go upstairs to get Blitz.

A door down the corridor opened and I saw a heap of steam diffuse out. A dark haired boy walked in the area, with only a towel wrapped over his lower half. I turned a rosy shade of pink and pretended to look at the television, which was turned off. "Who are you?" he asked. "Just a friend of Blitz," I lied-again. This has to be like my 4th or 5th lie today. "Damn, I never knew Blitz knew anyone beyond a B-cup," he laughed and walked out the room. It took me a while before I realized what he meant by that. Pervert.

Someone was walking down the stairs and I turned to see it was Blitz. He looked shocked to see me. The dark haired boy walked in again and patted his brother on the back and said, "Wow, what an upgrade." Blitz's face turned deeper than any shade of red I've ever seen. "Butch, leave," he said. Butch left the room and went back down the corridor.

"Is that your brother or?" I asked. "My brother, but what are you doing here?" he asked me. "My phone?" I said, "The one you took?" I added. "Took you long enough," he chuckled, pulling my phone out and throwing it at me. "You are so lucky I always have an extra with me or I would've killed you," I threatened. "Yeah, whatever, so why'd you lie?" he asked me, going serious. "About what?" I said, innocently. "About being my friend?" he said. I replied with an overdramatic voice, "But I thought the friendship we had was real," "So it was all a façade?" I could tell he was trying to hold back laughter. Instead of laughing he said, "Just get out."

His raven-haired brother came back in, with clothes this time, and said to him, "Dude, don't be rude to your girlfriend, you don't got to be shy." I started laughing as Blitz turned that shade of red again. "So, what school does a fine girl like you go to?" Butch asked. "Pokey," I said. He blinked twice.

"Yo Brick!" He yelled. The same red-head from the football field came down. "Yeah, wassup?" he asked, before noticing me. "I told you Pokey got them girls with the fine bodies," Butch said, promoting Brick to hit him on the head. "Sorry about him, so what are you doing here?" Brick asked. "Blitz stole my phone, so I came to get it back," I explained. "Dude, don't steal people personal belongings, that's rude as hell," Brick reprimanded Blitz. Blitz looked down and apologized, his voice barely above a whisper. "It's no big deal," I smiled. "You didn't look through it, did you?" I asked, suspicious. He raised his head and put his arms over his chest. "I tried, but you have way too much security to crack on that damn phone," he said. Butch the said," So you found a hot geek for once, nice," he complimented his brother. "And she clearly is into that computer shit you like," Butch laughed. "I don't mean to sound rude but does he have an off switch?" I asked, annoyed. "Yeah, but I don't know if an innocent girl like you wants to touch it," he winked. I walked towards him, causing his face to heat up. I kicked him in the 'forbidden' area. He fell down in pain. "I'm surprised you didn't do that sooner," Brick laughed. "I best be on my way, thanks, bye," I said walking out of the house. I closed the door but stopped to hear what they were going to say.

"Was it really hard to crack?" I heard Brick's voice ask. "Yeah, everyone is right about her, she knows her tech stuff," Blitz said. Thank you. I heard Butch's strained voice say," But you have to admit she has a nice rack." I turned red. I heard a smack and a groan of pain. I could only assume that Butch got hit again.

* * *

 **I never realized it before, but there have only been like two parts in someone else's POV besides Bunny and Bubbles. The next chapter will definitely be Blossom/Buttercup. Maybe Princess or Robin too.**


	7. Deal with the Devil

Blossom's POV

It was Friday, and everyone seems to have greatly subsided the Bubbles-Blitz situation. I was so happy they did. I hate seeing my sister cry, especially over something as stupid as this. I mean for Christ's sake she did what most of us including myself wouldn't have done.

"Blossom, would you care to solve this problem?" Mrs. Panwell-my AP Calculus teacher-asked. "Oh, uh, yeah," I said, walking to the white board. I hadn't been paying attention, but luckily I always study in advance. As I solved the problem, the marker squeaked, and everyone was surprised at my speed. Honestly I don't know why people make calculus seem so hard. "That's incorrect," Mrs. Panwell said. "What?" I said, spinning on my heel. The whole class gasped. "It's wrong," she repeated. We stared intently at one another for a straight 15 seconds. "The answer is 5x sin(x) not 4x squared sin(x)," she said. Then she re-did the problem. "That's incorrect, I realize my mistake, but you yourself also had a mistake," I explained, grabbing another marker. I started working the problem out the correct way. "...So your answer is really 14x sin(x)+ 2x squared cos(x)," I said. Mrs. Panwell clapped and said, "Great job." I smiled. The bell rung. Thank the heavens.

I walked out of the classroom and went towards Buttercup's locker. Her, Mitch, and Bunny were there. "Hey guys," I said. "Hey Blossom," Buttercup and Bunny said; Mitch said sup. "Hey Blossom, don't you think Buttercup would be a great lion tamer?" Mitch asked. "Um, well, uh," I stammered, "I just have a concern for safety." "Buttercup can handle herself," he replied. "I meant the animal's safety," I said. Buttercup glared at me. "What?" I smiled, "You pretend like I'm joking." "Mitch wants me to sign up for that stupid ass circus thing, but that's more of a Bubbles and you kind of thing," she said. "Me?" "Yeah, you would be an amazing ringleader or something of that sort," she explained. "I do have natural born leadership skills," I complimented. "Narcissist," Buttercup said. "Maybe just a little," I laughed. At that moment my super hearing picked up on a cry for help. "Did you guys?" I started, with them replying with a nod. Mitch was confused-expected. Bunny pulled out a duffel bag from her locker. "Are you a cheerleader now?" I asked. "No, just needed a big place to place my suit and tech stuff." She pulled out the purple Powerpuff suit and it donned itself on her. Buttercup did the same and tied her hair up in a ponytail. I ran to my locker and copied that action and the three of us zoomed out of the school.

We arrived at the Townsville Shopping Center. A gargantuan monster was picking people up and eating them. I saw a blue streak circling around the monster and knew it was Bubbles. I talked into the earpiece," Hey Bunny, are there any weak spots to the monster?" "Yeah, it's the distinct blue scale on its tail," she replied. Why would a monster be all red with one blue scale. That I don't even understand. "Bubbles I want you to continue to keep its attention on you," I told Bubbles through the piece. She replied with an okay. "Buttercup, you'll attack the weak point-the tail- while I will make sure no more citizens get eaten." Buttercup nodded and waited for the right time to strike. "Bunny, have you found any other weak points on the monster?" I asked. "No, but I'll continue to scan around it," she replied.

I went into action and made sure all the citizens stayed clear of the monster's path. It was not easy. Not everyone was cooperative with me. "Ma'am, I really need you to leave the premises or else you might find yourself inside that monster," I said, talking to a well dressed woman. "Excuse you, who do you think you are talking to Monroe Bliss?" she retorted. "I am Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls, a superhero team here in Townsville," I told her. "Ma'am it's imperative that you leave or else you might get hurt." "You listen here little miss whatever your name is. I don't care for what you need, because I am much more important than you." Ugh she was getting on my nerves. I picked her up and moved her a couple blocks away. She was furious. "Thanks for your cooperation ma'am. Have a nice day," I said before going back to the scene.

I managed to get every person away from the scene either by force or cooperation; mostly cooperation. After that, Buttercup took the chance and sped towards the tail and burned a hole through the weak spot. The monster yelled in pain and began to fall. Buttercup and I went to catch it as Bubbles and Bunny made sure debris didn't cause too much collateral damage. Buttercup and I picked the monster up and spun it in the air and threw it. I then froze and shattered it into droplet sized pieces.

We all changed back into our uniform and went back to school, except Bunny went somewhere; I wonder where.

I wish the fight took longer. We only missed third period and half of fourth. Ugh. I dragged myself to my Public Speaking elective.

The classroom was large and in a debate floorplan. We had a platform in the front where we would place pillars for debates and such like that. There was a large electronic screen for presentations and the rest of the classroom was in the standard desk-chair way, although we have wheeled chairs instead of stationary. On the far left side of the class, we have desktops and 5 bookcases.

I sat down in the front row and pulled out my binder and laptop. I rummaged through my purse to find a couple of pens to write with.

"Hey Blossom," Robin said as she sat down next to me. "Hey Robin," I replied. "Nice saving the world-per usually," she said. I laughed and said thanks. "So which side are you going to be on for our debate?" she asked. "Shit, I forgot we were supposed to choose a side," I cursed myself. "What is the topic again?" I asked. "Oh, it was Are Video Games and other forms of Media causing the rise of suicide?" Robin read from her notes. "What side are you on?" Robin asked. "I said that it isn't causing a rise of suicide." I pondered for a second and agreed with her. "There are much worse factors that affect the suicide rate." She smiled and nodded.

The teacher walked into the class and told us to calm down. "I hope everyone has their side ready," the teacher said.

* * *

Buttercup's POV

Why did I have to be stuck with the most boring fourth period? Who gives a damn about World Literature? Honestly, this class is just a waste of money.

I opened my notebook and looked over everything I needed to do tomorrow.

5am-Training(Mandatory)

6:30am-Football Practice(Mandatory)

8am-Girl Scout(Mandatory)

10:30am-BMX in Townsville Woods

12pm-Sk8 prk

I mentally sighed and glanced at the clock. It was 11:45. Thank God. Just 10 more minutes of this torturous class. "Before you start packing your stuff up, I need to assign your homework," the teacher said. No! Why! "I want everyone to start our fist novel- Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin." Believe it or not, I already read it. I have to admit, it was interesting. "Remember, you'll have to write a detailed report about how this book's values have shaped the way our world is today." After a couple more minutes the bell rung and I sighed. Finally. Lunch time!

*Lunch*

"Hey Buttercup, has Bunny come back yet?' Blossom asked. "I don't know. She has Web Design for fourth period." "I wonder where she left to," Blossom trailed. Bubbles and Robin walked over to the table. "Hey girls," Bubbles said. "Hey Bubbles have you seen Bunny?" Blossom asked. "No, sorry," Bubbles said. Robin said, "Oh, she is at Townsville Prep." She said it so casually too. Bubbles nearly choked on her weird health smoothie thing. "Where?" Blossom asked. "Townsville Prep. Why?" Robin replied. Blossom stood up. "Why would she go over there again? Especially with those boys in there." "Which boys? What happened?" Robin asked confused. "You know how the villains have been attacking all of a sudden?" I started to explain. She nodded. "Well, the Rowdyruff Boys go to Townsville Prep, and Blossom-I think- is scared that they might try to attack Bunny." "She can avoid them, can't she?" Robin asked. "The thing is-we never told her about the Rowdyruff Boys," Bubbles explained. "Why not?" Robin asked. "It just didn't seem necessary at the moment," Bubbles said. "We can't go after her right now. We have class," Bubbles pointed out. "And you like keeping your perfect attendance," I told Blossom. She sighed and sat down. "Why can't you go after her Buttercup?" Robin asked me. "I'm glad you know I have no care for attendance, but Professor said if I miss one more class, I'm grounded." "But you guys missed like 2 or 3 classes just now." "Yeah, but Townsville was in danger, so we were marked present," Blossom explained to her. "Dang, well let's hope she'll be fine," Robin sighed. "Yeah," I said under my breath.

As soon as lunch was over, I went to my locker to quickly grab my textbook for World History. "Mitch, you still coming to the skate park tomorrow?" I asked the boy standing next to my locker. "Actually I got a date with one of the hottest and sweetest girls in school," he said. "Mitch, Amber may like to play with fire, but she is an awful person," I told him. "Not that annoying bitch. Delilah Carlson." "Cool, good luck, you'll need," I said. "Best part is is that she asked me out, not the other way around," Mitch swooned. "Wow." I said. "I know right. Who would've thought that finally one of the many girls who like me, asks me out," he boasted. "Mitch, are you telling me that the imaginary girls of your mind have become reality?" I laughed. "Bitch." I laughed and walked off.

*After School*

Bunny was at home when I came. "So, what were you doing at Townsville Prep?" I asked her. "I needed to talk to someone," she replied. "Who? Your boyfriend?" I joked. Her face turned red. "Whoa, you are dating a Townsville boy?" I asked. She shook her head. "A girl?" I asked. She shook her head again. "Then why did your face turn the same color as Blossom's bow?" I asked her. "No reason, but I have a question," she said. "Why are the Rowdyruff Boys so dangerous?" I gulped. "What?" I croaked. "The Rowdyruff Boys. They seem pretty nice. Butch is a huge pervert though," she said. "So you've met them," I sighed. She finally turned around and stared me straight in the eye. My body froze. It wasn't Bunny. Sedusa.

* * *

Bunny's POV

I struggled to get free, but I couldn't. Ugh. "This rope is tighter than I thought." A figure appeared out of the shadows. Well, five figures. "Who are you?" I demanded. "Doll, you can call us The Gang Green Gang." "My sisters told me about you. You guys one time manipulated Buttercup. Assholes," I said. One of them slapped me. "Shut up," he said. "I'm just telling the truth," I said. "I hate you smartass Powerpuffs," he said. "Ace, boss is here," one of the other ones said. Ace walked away.

I couldn't use my powers. This rope must have anti-X in it. Damn it. "I knew I should've went to school." "I just had to be nosy." "Yeah, you think?" a new voice startled me. A female figure walked out of the shadows.

She looked like a hooker you saw on the streets. She had a red leotard and black fishnets with red thigh highs. She also had red gloves up to the elbow. She had plump red lips and sharp green eyes. Her hair was a green black and was in long curls down to her waist. Her voice was seductive and smooth.

"Who are you?" I asked her. "I'm Sedusa, your worst nightmare." "Bring her out," she called out to The Gang Green Gang. Ace dragged a stone statue. It looked just like Buttercup. "This is your sister as you can tell," she said. I gasped. "What did you do to her!" I asked. "How about we make a deal?" Sedusa said, bending down. One part of her hair extended and grabbed something in the back. "I'll reverse the stonification on your sister if you help me with something." "What do you want?" I asked. "I need you to get close to and dump this into a drink or food of his," she said, showing me the bottle she brought from the back. "What will that do to him?" I asked. "Don't worry, it will only make sure he chooses certain people for a certain thing," she smirked. I gulped. "Fine," I agreed.

A cloud of red smoke bubbled out of no where. "Great!" a high pitched voice said. Standing before me was a lobster thing. It looked like a man but dressed similar to a woman. "Are you a cross dresser?" I asked. Sedusa stifled a laugh. The lobster thing smiled and said, "I am HIM. I am the most evil villain you'll ever face." "I can seep into your worst nightmares and make them a reality." "That actually sounds really cool." "Honey, it is like heaven having this kind of power," HIM said. I laughed. "If only your sisters told you about me. You would be terrified." A contract appeared and my ropes disappeared. "Sign here for me." I quickly read it and analyzed what it said. "I'm not selling my soul to you," I said. "Oh you're a smart girl aren't you," he cooed. He remade the contract and handed me a quill pen. I signed the document and it rolled up.

"Before I leave, I wanted to ask something of you," he said. "So, you seem like you are getting along with my boys," he started. "You have sons?" I asked. "Yes, the Rowdyruffs." "Who?" I asked. "The red-head, raven, blonde, and brunette," Sedusa interlude. "What about them?" I asked. "Do you fancy any of them?" he asked. I turned red. "No! Of course not! I barely know them!" I stated. HIM laughed and the smoke wisped away.

I stood up and sighed. "So if I get him to drink this stuff, Buttercup will be fine, right?" I asked. "That's the contract you signed," Sedusa said. I sighed and flew out of the building.


	8. The Potion

Bunny's POV

I arrived at Morbuck's mansion. I peered into the top floor of the large house. At the third window, I saw him sitting at his desk, organizing papers. I gulped and sighed. "No time like the present."

I tapped the window, which caught his attention. He walked over to the window and pushed it out. He warmly greeted me and asked my business.

"I just thought I might drop in," I lied. "Also I have this drink that I wanted to see if you could try." He took the bottle out of my hand and without even a slight of questioning, drank it.

I waited in apprehension. "Did it taste good?" I asked, as unnerving as I could. He nodded. He was about to say something when a knock interrupted him.

"Mister Morbucks?" a woman asked, stepping into the office. She had white bobbed hair. She had a thin, tight, see-through white top covered by a black blazer. Her breasts were practically begging to spill out of her top. She adorned the provocative top with a tight black pencil skirt. Her black heels just added to the whole sexy look she clearly was trying to pull. However what caught my attention was her face. Her eyes in particular. They were big and emerald green-like Sedusa's. That's when it hit me. It was Sedusa.

I turned to Mr. Morbucks who looked like he just got hit with Cupid's bow. "Who are you?" he asked, star struck. "My name is Erma Kossley. I'm your new secretary." He stood up and shook her hand. She smiled-not at him-at me. I gulped. "Uh. Um. Well, I'll be on my way then," I said grabbing the bottle and walking out.

I walked over to the balcony that allowed you to see everyone who came into the house. The doorbell rung and I saw a servant open the door and allow whoever was there walk through.

The person who walked through wore a red baseball cap and either had no shirt on or had a tank top, as their bulging muscles were on full display. I blushed.

"Bricky-poo!" Princess yelled, running from another room downstairs. "You're here!" She suffocated the poor boy with her hugs and kisses. Eventually he pushed her away and started talking.

"All I came here was for a favor for an old frenemy," he said. "Who?" "Pinky sent me here to see if you've seen her sister," he said. "Which one?" Princess asked, crossing her arms. She was clearly pissed that he wasn't here to see her. "The brunette," he replied. "Oh her," she scoffed. "Nope, but since you're here, do you want to watch a movie with me?" she asked, cuddling up to him. I nearly barfed. "No I don't," he said sternly. "I just came to do her favor. Now I'm off." "Why are you doing her a favor? You hated each other when we were all kids," Princess pointed out. Brick ignored her and walked out of the house.

I flew out of the house through a bathroom window and floated down to Brick. "Why at you doing her a favor?" I asked him. He wasn't even startle by my presence. "I just owe her for something," he said, looking away. "Tell me," I persisted, but added a "please" for good measure. "You and Blitz are so alike," Brick told me. "So I've realized," I agreed with him. "It's a long story I don't have time for," he said. "Whatever," I sighed. He smiled.

"So where were you?" He asked. "Blossom was worried sick. She threatened to take my head if she found that I hurt you," he laughed. "Sorry about that," I told him. "Don't apologize. I've gotten used to her empty threats," he said. I studied the way he talked.

"So you and her have some type of bad history I presume." He nodded. "Do you like her?" I asked. "Not really, but I'll admit that kicking her ass and her kicking mine in academic competitions has sort of improved her image of me," he said. "And vise versa," he added. I smiled. "I never knew my sister even socialized with any boy besides her boyfriend," I said without even thinking. "I never knew Pinky was capable of getting one of those," he said, laughing. I laughed too. "By what I've heard she's got a body of the most curvaceous model there is," I told him. "She looks even sexier in just a lab coat," I teased, trying to get into his head.

He refused to break. "That's dangerous, you know," he told me sternly. "I'm kidding," I replied. "You need to try harder than that," he laughed. "I'm not like Butch," he informed me before he jetted off through the sky, leaving a red blaze. I mirrored his motion and went straight back home.

I walked inside to see Blossom and Buttercup on the living room couch watching some movie. "Hey guys," I greeted. Blossom got up and hugged me. "We need to talk." I felt really uneasy with those words. "About what?" "About the Rowdyruff Boys," she replied.

"Oh I already know about them. It's no big deal," I said, brushing off the situation casually. They looked at each other and relaxed.

"As long as you know," Blossom said.

* * *

*the next day*

*Pokey Oaks High*

Bubbles's POV

Everyone is buzzing about something concerning the circus, but I can't make out what, so I head to the Queen of Gossip, Bunny.

"Hey Bun-Bun, what's the latest about the circus?" I asked her.

She, as usual, was typing furiously at her laptop, but looked up to tell me, "They changed the tryout date for the circus."

"To what?" I asked.

"Next week."

"But it's always been next week," I replied. "What I mean is that next week Friday is the first, only, and last day to audition," she explained thoroughly.

"What?" I yelled, freaking out. I asked Bunny why they changed it, but she said she didn't know.

I walked away to my first class, Chemistry with Dr. Mitchell.

Throughout the whole class I couldn't pay attention; I was way too worried about the circus's date change. That means I seriously need to practice more. I also need to practice with a partner, maybe I could see if one of the boys who tried out for cheer earlier this year can help. I highly doubt it though. Ember, one of the girls on my squad, insulted them severely to the point half of them were crying, after she said she hated all of their auditions.

I did sketches in my notebook of the acro-balance acts I wanted to preform. I just needed a partner or two.

After Dr. Mitchell's class, I headed straight to my Creative Writing class to see if I could catch Jason-my ex- before he left. I managed to catch him just before he headed off to his next class- Health.

"Hey Bubbles," he greeted me uneasily. "I need your help," I told him.


End file.
